darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
66
Burke accuses Roger of killing Bill, Roger claims his death was an accident. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. My origin is cloaked in mystery, as deep a mystery as the one that has engulfed Collinwood, where efforts are being made to discover how a man died. And whether or not someone caused his death. Victoria tells Elizabeth something that saddens her about the young lady's past; Victoria tells Burke that she’s not sure when Roger left the house the night Malloy died, but she hasn't any reason to believe that Roger would lie. Victoria and Elizabeth speak about Burke and Roger, who play cat-and-mouse in the Drawing room. Victoria is writing a letter to herself, which is a habit she developed as a child in the Foundling Home. Elizabeth is beset but tries to make small talk. Roger and Burke talk about time lines. Roger tells Burke that Victoria can vouch for his whereabouts at 10:45PM on the night in question. Burke orders Roger to get Victoria, who is still talking with Elizabeth, who wonders why it is so important for Victoria to know who her parents are. Roger tries to help Victoria remember the time line, because all she can remember is that she can't remember exactly when Roger left. She tells Burke, who leaves with a threatening promise. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: Frankly, I'm worried about what's going on down in the drawing room. : Victoria: Well, I haven't heard any screams yet. I guess that's not funny. ---- : Elizabeth: I know what loneliness can be like. : Victoria: But you... Well, you could leave Collinwood if you wanted to. : Elizabeth: No, I couldn't. : Victoria: What I mean is you have Carolyn and she has you. ---- : Roger: What are you doing here? : Burke: Having tea. : Roger: (to Elizabeth) Did you invite him here? : Elizabeth: Hardly, but once he was here, I thought it would be better to give the appearance of hospitality. : Roger: Why? : Elizabeth: He was waiting to see you. I thought it would be as well if he were in a good humor. : Roger: Well, it's a shame that I wasn't here to make the tea personally. : Burke: I don't think I would've risked drinking it. ---- : Roger: Just what do you want? : Burke: I want your hide, Roger. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Actress Alexandra Moltke wrings her hands, something she confessed to doing when she forgot her lines. Story * Burke was in prison five years, one month, three days and seven hours. * While Elizabeth looks distressed and guilty, Victoria tells her that she was mostly lonely at the orphanage and wrote letters to herself. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Victoria remembers her time at the orphanage, coughing can be heard in the background. * Actress Alexandra Moltke seems to forget a line and adds in another line about Elizabeth leaving this place. Joan Bennett reacts with "I couldn't". * A huge camera is seen in the drawing room. * A camera loses control, tilts down and then up and gives us a view of the whole set including top and bottom, studio ceiling, studio lights and all. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 66 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 660066